Message From The Beggar!
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Based on a popular Islamic tale, i remake it in Garfield version to make it more exciting! And this is my first fanfiction ever! Plus, Ramadhan is not over when i publish this fanfiction. So, let's regret ourselves after reading this fanfic... T T
1. Chapter 1

A great Islamic fanfic of Garfield presents...

'Message From The Beggar'.

(Author's note: I do not own Garfield but PAWS INC. do. And this is my first fanfic ever, okay?).

Once upon a time in Al-Munsyi City, there is a happy married couple named 'Zahid and Liza'. They lived happily with a good wealth, health and luck. Until one day, while the couple was having a lunch, a beggar named 'Yunus' and his cat named 'Ghaffar' came and begs for some lamb steak. Then, Liza was about to give the steak. But, Zahid immediately stopped her. Then, he goes to the door and kicked Yunus outside. After that, he said, "Don't you ever try to snatch our steak, you dumb beggar! Now GET LOST!". After that, Zahid locked all the windows and doors. Then, Yunus leaves the place, crying and said, "How could you do that to me, you selfish human! You're letting me to die in hunger!". Just after that, his cat Ghaffar said, "That's it! Don't cry, master! I'll pray for his misery one day!". Then, Yunus replied, "Thank you, Ghaffar! You're such a kind cat i ever found and i love you so much!". Hearing his owner's reply, Ghaffar answered, "You're welcome, master!". And they hugged in comfort...

'TO BE CONTINUED' (I'll make a second chapter soon. So, be patient! I hope you will enjoy this first fanfic now... THANK YOU!).


	2. Chapter 2: The Beggar's Wrath!

FULL CAST:

Wally Wingert as Yunus the Beggar (Jon Arbuckle).

Julie Payne as Liza the Veterinarian (Dr. Liz Wilson).

Frank Welker as Ghaffar the Beggar's Cat (Garfield).

Myself as Zaid the Selfish Rich Man (the big guy that appeared in Garfield comic strips around July 2006).

Chapter 2: The Beggar's Wrath!

One night, Ghaffar goes outside, crying and prays to the Lord to give misery to the selfish man that they ever found. Then, after finished praying... Lord accept his permission and Ghaffar then goes back inside to sleep.

Next morning as promised by The Lord, Zahid goes to his office but as he reached there, he found his office have been damaged. Then, he asks his workers about the condition and they answer, "That midnight, one unknown man in his black robe and the big knife trespassed this office and he damaged the safebox. Then he stole your money, boss! After that, we as security guards do our responsibility to stop him but he then damaged everything and threatens to kill us if we stop him... So we can't do anything and we just have to let him take away the money. So, that's it!". Hearing their answer, Zahid replied, "How miserable am i... Now i will end my reign as a boss. Then, you can find your new boss after i leave my lovely office! *sob sob*!". After that, he signed his quit contract and after finished writing, he goes home.

Then, as he reached home, he find his home have become damaged. Then, he asks his wife, "Liza, how did this thing happened?". Hearing her husband's question, she replied, "Just now, while i was cooking... Two robbers in their black robes and big knives have trespassed our home. Then, they stole our precious property including your money and my jewelery, honey! After that, i managed to beat them with the broom but then, they threaten to kill me if i stop them... So, i have to let them take away our precious property... Waa! Waa! *sob sob sob*!". Just after that, Zahid also cried and he answered, "I'm sorry, Liza! It's really my fault for kicking out that beggar from our home... Now, Lord have punished me! Waa! Waa! Waa! *sob sob*!". Then, Liza said, "I have forgiven you, honey! Don't worry". Then, Zahid replied, "Thank you, Liza! But now... I have to say something". After that, Liza replied, "What thing?". Hearing his wife's question, Zahid answered, "Because of i don't want you to stay poor with me... So, today... I will divorce you with 3 talaqs! And, don't find me anymore... Goodbye!". Then, Zahid packed his clothes in a black plastic bag and he tied it on a stick. Then, he goes away and leaved the house... Just after that, Liza becomes a widow and she cried for one months...

1 MONTH LATER:

It was a frozen Friday morning in Al-Munsyi City, Liza takes a walk at the city for a while. Until she finds a handsome man. Then, she said, "Oh, it's like we ever met that day!". Then, the man answered, "Yeah! I also met you that day!". After that, Liza asks, "So, how are you? What is your name, handsome boy?". Hearing her question, that man answered, "My name is Yunus the ex-beggar that your husband ever kicked out before! Now, i am a popular cartoonist in Al-Munsyi City! And this is my lovely orange tabby cat, Ghaffar! So, what is your name, beautiful woman?". Then, Liza replied, "My name is Liza, an ex-wife of a selfish bank boss that ever kicked you outside. Then, she divorced me one month ago after his bank went damaged and his money went stolen and missing! Waa! Waa! *sob sob sob!*". Hearing her answer, Yunus said, "Don't cry, beautiful! Because now i'm the rich man and i'm ready to marry you. So, will you marry me?". Then, Liza replied, "Yes". After that, Yunus yelled, "All right! Thank you, Bay-Bee! Yesss! YAAAHOOO!" and his cat Ghaffar yelled, "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Congratulations, master! You're the greatest master i ever found! I love you all!". After that, they make a group hug...

NEXT DAY, THE MOST WAITED DAY (SATURDAY):

That morning, Yunus and Liza have proposed. Then, by 1:00 PM, their wedding happened in Al-Munsyi City Hall, where all people including the mayor of Al-Munsyi City itself, attends the wedding ceremony. As for that, the ceremony goes into a success and then, after they cut the cake together with one slice, they finally kiss and the people inside the hall including the mayor itself 'Aww'ed' as the situation becomes romantic. Then, after they kiss. The weddinh ceremony ends and all people, including the couple itself, danced up to late night...

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN (The final chapter will come soon. So, be patient and don't worry! I hope that you can enjoy this chapter and at least giving me one review... Thank you)!


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Have Revealed

Chapter 3: Everything Have Revealed...

2 DAYS LATER (Monday evening):

It was a stormy evening in Al-Munsyi City. Meanwhile in one rich bungalow, Yunus and Liza was eating the lamb steak at the dining room. When suddenly, they heard a door knock. Then, Liza goes to the door and opened it. But, as she opened the door, she saw a beggar at the front door, begs for some lamb steak while covering his face with a newspaper. After that, she asks her husband Yunus, "Honey, a beggar is lying at our front door begging for our lamb steak!". Hearing his wife's permission, Yunus replied, "Invite him inside and we'll give him a full plate of lamb steak, okay?". After that, Liza responds, "Okay, honey!". Then, they invite the beggar inside and gave the full plate of lamb steak to the beggar... Then, the beggar becomes happy and devoured them instantly just as Ghaffar. Just after that, as Liza saw the beggar's face... She cried and immediately entered her room to finish up all her tears. Then, Yunus and the beggar rushed to Liza's room. After that, Yunus asks Liza, "Liza, why are you crying? If you cry... I'll cry too!". Hearing her husband's question, she replied, "Honey, did you want to know that the beggar is my ex-husband, Zahid!". After that, Yunus answered, "So that's right?". And Liza said, "Yes!". Then, Yunus looked at the beggar and said, "I can't believe it! I'm the one you ever kicked out from your house before then... And we met again, Zahid! Now i'm a successful and rich cartoonist! Wow!". Then, Zahid said, "Yes, man! And i'm really sorry for what i do before... I'm really regretting my faults... I'm so sorry! Waa! Waa! *sob sob sob!*". Just after that, all of them cried. Until Yunus's young brother, Daud (David 'Doc Boy' Arbuckle) came and yelled, "What's the matter with you guys? Now i can't sleep! So what's happened now?!". Then, his eldest brother Yunus replied, "Daud, the man who ever kicked us out from their house admits apology to us!". Just after that, Daud also cried and he said, "We have forgiven you, Zahid! And we hope you won't repeat it anymore!". Then, Zahid replied, "Thank you, everyone!". And as a result, Daud answered, "You're welcome, Zahid! And you're now like our own brother! We love you so much!". Finally, everyone cried in joy and they lived happily ever after since then...

(Music playing on final scene: AFGAN-Padamu Aku Bersujud).

-THE END!-

(Thanks to Christopher Spielberg for killing my boredom with the 'Garfield and The Equestria Girls Adventure' crossover and now you have published a new sequel just now... Also to wsdsrdbw4096 for giving me a great 'Garfield On The Gondola Lift' story to kill my boredom and challenging my fear. Plus with the Scooby Doo themes in the story but i'm sorry if i didn't read your new Scooby Doo stories although i ever watched the cartoon before and i ever liked it... So, i promise i will read them soon, okay? And now... Ramadhan is not over yet but the Eid Mubarak will come soon... And i'm promise that i will make a special fanfiction for Eid Mubarak soon... So, i want to say 'Happy Fasting' for all Muslim readers of FanFictionNet! I hope that i will make a new story soon... So, thank you for always supporting me, everyone! And... I will meet you again soon... Goodbye!).


End file.
